Time Warp
by Emily-cat
Summary: *Final chapter up!!!* Summary: When Suze goes to a party, she gets warped throughout times by a mad genie. It's not as weird as it sounds. Honest. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Time Warp:  
  
Author's note: I have not read Haunted yet due to difficulty in finding a copy. Therefore there will be no spoilers but it won't be completely right to the story Meg Cabot is going along with. So in this story I will try to make it follow on but with no details of the book since I'm clueless okay? :)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot so don't sue me! Do we actually get sued if we don't put this in? Scary.  
  
There's a lot to be said for falling in love.  
  
I never thought it would happen to me. Sure I'm not hideously disformed or anything but my little "abilities" kind of put normal boys off me. Generally girls who can sometime be seen talking to themselves, with a dodgy record for run ins with the police (no convictions though, thank God) and what would seem like a fondness for the house of the dead, your local cemetery, are considered as freaks and troublemakers. So normal boys are out of the question. Sure they'd stick around for a bit but once their girlfriend starts sneaking off to do "something" they'd get suspicious and before you know it I'd be single. Again.  
  
But with ghosts it's different. They know what you're up to because generally they're involved. And if you fall in love with a ghost you can sometimes tell them what you are doing and they'd be completely understanding. I say sometimes because if you love the ghost I love you'll know that apparently kicking some serial killer's butt could be classified as dangerous and that that certain ghost won't want you to go. Which is totally irritating but there's not much you can do about it when you're faced with killer abs and a face straight out of a magazine. But sometimes you have to disagree.  
  
Jesse told me not to go the pool party. He said he had sensed some disturbance in the house it was being held at and until I had found out what it was I shouldn't go. But I was all, "Nuh-uh Jesse I can look after myself." Which on numerous occasions I have done I'm proud to say. But Jesse did not agree with me.  
  
"Susannah, the sense I am getting is not of a slight danger but a very big amount. I do not think you should go alone."  
  
I had to snort at this one. "And take Father D? Yeah, I'd be the life of the party then Jesse, bringing along the school principal to a pool party where most likely there'll be alcohol and heavy making out."  
  
"Well then, you can't go." Jesse had an expression on his face like this settled the matter. I disagreed entirely.  
  
"What are you? My father or something? And if you think I shouldn't go alone why don't you come?"  
  
Jesse looked uncomfortable. "I cannot go because I do not want to see you with..." Jesse trailed off but I wasn't letting him go that easy.  
  
"Do not want to see me with what?"  
  
"Well dancing with other boys." Jesse, I was pleased to note, looked extremely uncomfortable at this point.  
  
"Oh yes I really would dance with those half wits." I snorted. "Please come Jesse. You might even have fun."  
  
"Well I suppose I can come to supervise you in case anything bad happens. (I had to roll my eyes at this) Okay I'll come with you, but I still think it is a bad idea." I jumped on Jesse and threw my arms around his neck. "Thank you Jesse. Now I've got to go get ready."  
  
I then became a human dynamo searching around my closet for the perfect outfit to wear. This being the first party of my junior year it was extremely important I had to make a good impression. I swept up two dresses and held them up in front of my body.  
  
"Which one, the black or the pink?" I asked while scooping up two pairs of shoes from the floor. "Um. The black one I think," Jesse said from his perch on my bed. He looked slightly amused and then he laughed when promptly after his answer I asked whether to wear the sandals or the slides.  
  
"Any pair Susannah. I suggest you pick quickly because at this rate we'll be late," Jesse said indicating toward the clock. I glanced at the clock. 7:50pm already! I picked up the slides and ran into the bathroom and quickly got changed. How was I to know that my evening would go from bad to worse?  
  
Okay it was short but I want to see if you like my writing before I go on with it. Okay? If I don't get reviews I won't know your opinions. That doesn't mean I want heaps, just a few. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the second part. Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. :) This chapter is a bit longer. I won't be able to update that often as I have school but I am working on new chapters :)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I managed to secure a ride from Andy since Sleepy was at work and Dopey was grounded for what must have been the hundredth time since I had come. Jesse perched on the seat looking very uncomfortable and rightly so. Who would have even dreamt of automobile transport back in the 1850s? They'd probably be still riding carts and horses. Jesse was silent during the ride and was tugging on the seat belt obviously wondering what it was. He wasn't actually wearing since there was no chance of him getting hurt but it must have been sticking into him or something. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't because Andy would ask me what I was laughing about which I couldn't exactly explain.  
  
The house was pumping when we got there and the party in full swing. There were kids dancing on the lawn of whoever this party was thrown by, some girl who just wanted another reason to party, with apparently no regard for the plant life as there seemed to be more plastic cups in there than peoples hands. Jesse's nervous look changed into a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, this is a bit different to the parties I am used to," Jesse said peering out the window at a couple making out, as he got out of the car after a struggle with the handle (I had opened it for him when he got in.) He stood there looking around as I waved to Andy.  
  
"Have a good time, Suze!" Andy said cheerfully waving as he drove off.  
  
I weaved my way into the house to see if I could spot any of my friends with Jesse close behind me. The music was at an ear screeching level when I entered and I saw now why there were people outside. The room was packed with gyrating dancers and it was near impossible to get through. I turned on my heel to go back out the way I had come when a bubbly redhead stepped into my path.  
  
"Hi! Are you Suze? Because I've heard so much about you and you're like totally cool and I'm so glad you could make it to my party!"  
  
"Um hi," I said wondering who this was,"What's you name again?"  
  
"Oh me? My name's Carrie! This is my party and like I said I'm so glad you could make it because all my friends said you wouldn't come because you're normally busy and everything but I was like all 'Nuh-uh she'll make it' and they were..."  
  
It was at this point I interrupted her because I didn't think I was the only one who was shocked still by how fast and perky she talked. Jesse was standing there with a look of disbelief and scratching his head as she talked and talked. She even sounded like the cliché that they put in the movies for all the dumb vacant blondes. Except she had red hair but you get my drift.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Carrie but I've gotta go talk to someone, okay?" Then I waved and made my way as fast as I could out of the door.  
  
Jesse by now was choked with laughter. "That girl," Jesse broke off as he started laughing harder, "That girl talks faster than you."  
  
"Oh, haha. Very funny Jesse." I said indignantly. I mean, some people just can't help the speed they talk at. It's a part of them sort of like how they walk and breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry Querida. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. But you must admit that you talk fast. Especially when you're all worked up."  
  
I was about to say that I didn't talk faster when I was angry, even though I knew I did, when I spotted a boy sitting down all by himself on a pool chair, not dancing, not doing anything but stare at the people who were dancing and taking a drink from his cup. For some strange reason I shivered.  
  
There is nothing strange about that guy, nothing at all, was what I repeated to myself as I walked past. I could feel his eyes boring into my back but that might have been my imagination as the feeling was gone the next second. I put the boy out of my mind and got to down to business. The business of having a good time.  
  
I pulled Jesse over to some bushes. "What are you going to do all night? Stand around and watch? You could dance if you wanted to," I asked Jesse who had only been here a few minutes and who already looked bored.  
  
"I think I will stay here and watch. You go and have a good time."  
  
"Okay, thanks Jesse. I'll come over in half an hour," I whispered before I ran off to do some serious partying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour passed and I walked back over to where Jesse was standing. I felt guilty since I had been caught up in a whirlwind of dancing while Jesse had been standing here. Doing nothing much at all. "How can you cope with all the excitement?" I teased as I walked up to him.  
  
"Well actually Susannah I am having more fun here than I would be having-" Jesse broke off as a shrill scream came from the direction of the pool. I peered over the crowd of people who were standing there to see Carrie there in full bitch mode.  
  
"I did NOT invite you to this party. How did you get invited? Do you think it's funny to gate crash people's parties when they've put so much effort into organizing everything?"  
  
I had to roll my eyes. Carrie didn't look like she could organize her outfit in the morning let alone a party. Most likely her mom had done it for her, right down to the fancy invitations. And what was up with totally humiliating someone like that?  
  
"You are going to have to leave. I'm sorry but you are not permitted at this-"  
  
Carrie broke off with a silent scream and I turned my head to see the boy standing there with a gun that must have come from under his coat since he had most definitely not been holding that when I saw him. The shivers came back full force but I knew what I had to do.  
  
I strode over to Carrie and started yelling at her. "What do you think you're doing? Do you know how lame you sounded when you told that boy that he couldn't stay? And what's up with the public humiliation?"  
  
I turned around and said to the boy, "Please give me the gun. No one will get hurt and we won't mention this happened, okay?"  
  
The boy looked at me with a look of total hate and sorrow. It made my heart ache. This guy had been in some serious pain and I had been worried about a party? "Yeah right bitch. You're just like all the other stuck up wannabes at school. To hell with you. To hell with being the nice guy. I've had it with you freakin' snobs."  
  
And then he pulled the trigger. A sharp pain spread through my body but my brain failed to cooperate. He shot me, he shot me, was running through my head. I heard another shot and I flinched feeling something warm running down my chest. I looked over and saw the boy lying there dead and a rush of sympathy shot through me.  
  
I heard hysterical screams and I totally felt like saying to the people to stop it before I had permanent ringing in my ears. Strong arms gripped me and I heard a familiar voice say, "Don't die Susannah. Please stay with me." Then everything went black.  
  
Yeah I know that's a really popular ending. The whole 'it went black' thing but bear with me okay? :) A/N: By the way how DO you accept anonymous reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

There was a lot more I was going to stick in this chapter but since I got a computer ban (which meant I couldn't even write the chapters in advance) I had only got what I had started of Chapter Three. Hopefully number four will be up soon! :)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When I opened my eyes it was still all black. There was a heavy weight on my stomach and wherever I was seemed to be spinning. I couldn't remember a thing. Then all the information came rushing back so fast it gave my brain a shock and I nearly forgot it all again. Was I dead? I sat up and looked myself over. No telltale glow. Well, that was strange. Maybe I had been reincarnated or something. I looked down and realized that couldn't be the case since I was in my body. It was then I noticed what I was lying on.  
  
Okay it wasn't anything freaky like eyeballs or anything but hay! Yes you read that right, hay. What the hell was I doing sitting on a pile of hay? Then I heard a rustling noise and wherever I was filled with light. I looked over, temporarily blinded, but not deaf so I heard what the person said. That's when I figured it out. Well not entirely but if someone says, "Miss Susannah, you're up. Come now and get changed into your good dress ready for our trip to the ranch," you could figure out that you might have gone back in time. That would explain the hay (I was probably on a wagon or something) the weird proddy things that were making me extremely uncomfortable (which embarrassingly enough was my new time travel hoop skirt) and a few other little things like the heavy feeling on my chest (a baby goat.)  
  
But that didn't explain how I got here. I mean my last memories were of being shot. How that translated into going back in time I do not know. But apparently I was and I had to figure out why I was here to get back. Just like what I had done with all those other ghosts I'd mediated. Which shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Okay think Suze, think I told myself. What should I do first? I was making a plan when curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to the curtain and pulled it back revealing who had spoken to me. Hey, I might have been dreaming everything else.  
  
A thin, pale boy with blonde hair turned around from his position at the top of his seat to smile at me. "Good morning Miss Susannah, are you feeling better?"  
  
Me being the conversationalist I am said, "Huh?" with an expression of my face that could have rivaled any bimbo.  
  
"You said you felt like you were coming down with something. A stomach ache or something remember? I told you to get some rest because you have to look your best for the ranch owner. Master Phillipe is counting on you."  
  
The boy had explained some of my questions but had then gone on to totally confuse me with new questions. This mediator business can be no fun. It must have been some sort of mediating flaw that had landed me here. I really wished Doc or Father D had come with me so I had someone to talk to and give me advice. I tried to get my questions about where I was answered without sounding like a total numb skull.  
  
"Oh, my head hurts," I moaned, "I can't remember anything." I sounded like a total prima donna which was exactly what I was hoping for. Amnesia? As if, that only happens to really lucky people the day before a geometry test. Not to us mediators.  
  
"Who is Phillipe? What's your name? What am I doing here? Where am I going?"  
  
The boy's face turned really pale. I wonder if I had asked too many questions. But that little worry was soon squashed when the boy said, "Miss Susannah you can't remember? That's awful. Master Phillipe will fire me for sure. Please try and remember. Please?"  
  
I was getting slightly fed up now. Couldn't he just tell me something so I could pretend that I had suddenly, and miraculously, remembered everything? Why do people have to make your life so difficult?  
  
"Maybe you could jog my memory? It might help me remember." I said, playing the amnesia victim down to the core, my voice weak and pitiful. It was a good thing this boy didn't appear to be very bright or he might have guessed my game earlier.  
  
"Master Phillipe is your uncle, Miss Susannah. You were abandoned by your father and he took you onto his ranch. He's gone away to look at new land for his ranch so you'll be staying with his best friend, Ricardo de Silva."  
  
That jolted me. I remembered the name from somewhere. I knew a de Silva (duh) but I was certain I had heard of a specific Ricardo de Silva somewhere. Then it came back. Doc showing me My Monterey and telling me about Jesse's father- Ricardo de Silva. Now I was understanding things a lot better. I had gotten shot and gone back in time (this part I was yet to understand) to 1850 and for some reason me and Jesse were going to meet. With both of us alive this time.  
  
The boy was looking at me closely, "Do you remember Miss Susannah?" Okay now it was time for my startlingly recovery.  
  
"Yeah, I do remember that but I'm still foggy. Who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy recoiled, "Really Miss Susannah. You must not use language like that at the ranch or else you will disgrace Master Phillipe." He paused then added, "Do you not remember me? I am Clyde, Master Phillipe's head servant. Do you remember now?"  
  
"Yes I do. Thank you, um, Clyde for helping me. I can't believe I forgot all my life history like that." I laughed, a really cheesy laugh I might add, but it satisfied Clyde who turned back to the horses. "Whoa," he said as pulled on their reins.  
  
"Are we here?" I said peering around at what looked like the biggest ranch I had ever seen in my life. There were cattle grazing under trees and horses playing out in the sun. Which really freaked me out. What if I had to learn to ride one of these things? Would it take me as long as it was taking to get my driver's license?  
  
"Yes, this is the de Silva ranch." I realized I had made a blooper because Clyde was staring at me like I'd grown a wart or something equally hideous. "What?" I said defensively.  
  
"I thought, Miss Susannah, that you had got your memory back. How can you not remember the de Silva ranch? You have been here on numerous occasions."  
  
I flushed. It was so damn easy to make one little slip up. "Well the sun was in my eyes. Who's going to be here this week? Everyone you told me is still here?"  
  
"Well Mr and Mrs de Silva, their daughters and Miss Susannah, this is quite exciting. Their son will be staying with them this week. Please be on your best manners as we would like to make a good impression on him."  
  
It relieved me to think Jesse would be there, but what if he didn't remember me? Would I be severely stuffed or what? I climbed out of the carriage holding onto Clyde's arm. It took away some of my dignity but these hoop skirts were not an easy thing to navigate out of carts. On the plus side it hid my butt.  
  
I walked down the path leading to the big ranch house with Clyde dragging my suitcases. From the looks of things old time Susannah liked clothes just as much as normal Suze did. I had decided to stick with Susannah, no matter how much I hated being called that, because I thought it would be more proper to use it. But as soon as I ditched this western movie I was back to Suze. If I got back to my time.  
  
The door flung open and a tall, stately man with black hair slightly greying at the sides stepped out. "Hello Susannah," he exclaimed with a small nod to Clyde, "How are you doing, sweetheart? Let me take your bags and show you to your room." Then with another nod to Clyde, "Thank you, that will be all Clyde. Give Phillipe my best wishes," and with a small murmur of agreement from Clyde put his arm around my shoulder and steered me into the house. Another few seconds and I would have probably knocked his head off about the whole sweetheart thing.  
  
When I entered all I could think was, "Where's the electricity?" I looked in horror at the old stove in the corner and the bath tub sitting next to it. I was in for some major culture shock. A homely woman with tight dark blonde curls entered the room and gave me a big hug. "It's so nice to see you again Susannah. I'm sure you'll have a great time. Connie was looking forward to this for a long time." She leant over and whispered, "Be gentle with Elizabeth. She's had her heart broken and is not very co operative these days." Then she straightened up and said, "Ricardo, I'll show Susannah to her room and you can tell the girls she's here."  
  
Jesse's father walked over to the door and yelled, "Girls, Susannah is here." Three girls came racing out of their rooms followed by an older girl who was walking more slowly. By the looks of it, Jesse's fifth sister was not going to grace me with her presence.  
  
The youngest looking girl bounced up and down at my side chirping little kid things. She looked the youngest of the four so I guessed she was six since Jesse had written about his sisters in those letters to Maria, the ice bitch. The other three looked a bit older and I had no idea what the fifth sister looked like. All of them had Ricardo's and Jesse's striking dark looks except for Connie who was fair like her mother.  
  
Just then I heard a door creak from where I had just come in. I turned around expecting the older sister. But instead I was confronted by Jesse, looking very alive and as hot as usual. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
I stood there nervously waiting to see if there would be any recognition from Jesse. His gaze turned to my direction but his eyes remained blank but interested.  
  
"Hello, what is your name?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Suze...uh I mean Susannah," I said nervously. My heart was thumping at a few hundred miles. Jesse didn't recognise me. I was here all by myself with no one to talk to. No reminders of my life back in my time. I was stuck. I hoped there wouldn't be any ghosts around to mediate. That would really screw up my plans.  
  
This was around the time I began to panic. I was just about to run out the door when Mrs de Silva put an arm around my shoulder. "Come on sweetie, let me show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you Mrs de Silva," I said feeling quite stupid. "Please, call me Mary-Anne. It's much easier. Now this is your room on the left. Ricardo made you a special bed this time since you found it so hard to sleep on the other mattress. Oh look there's Elizabeth."  
  
I was thinking over how alike old time Susannah and present day Suze seemed to be. Wouldn't sleep on a mattress? That sounded like me since I would never ever go camping. Imagine all the bugs and the rock hard ground. I shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
As I peered into the room, sure enough there was a sullen form lying on the four poster bed clutching a small object. "She's been like that for a few days, the poor thing. I know exactly what it's like to get your heart broken by a careless, selfish man. When I was young there was this man..."  
  
I tuned her out as I was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the amount Mrs de Silva, wait, please-call-me-Mary-Anne could talk. Every little thing she spotted brought up the current events of the family, the town, anything. But I suppose that's what happens when there is not much to do except cook, clean and clean some more. If only these women came to my time. They'd probably ditch their husbands, throw down their hair and become Vegas showgirls, their lives were so dreary and monotonous.  
  
"Do you want to get settled while I make lunch, sweety?" Mary-Anne asked. "Um sure," I said dragging my skirt off a nail in the carpet. As soon as Mary-Anne left I walked to my bed and plopped onto it face first muttering, "Life sucks."  
  
I heard stirring from the other side of the room and I turned my head to see Elizabeth staring at me. She had the same fair looks as Connie and Mary- Anne but her skin tone was darker. "What did you say?" she asked when she saw me looking.  
  
"Nothing," I said, aware that sucks was probably not part of olden day vocabulary.  
  
"No I heard you say something," Elizabeth persisted. I was not in the mood for this. Some sulky teenager who had been dumped by her boyfriend and wouldn't talk all week wants to know what I'm saying?  
  
"Look I didn't say anything, okay? Leave me alone," I had a few other choice words I would have liked to say but somehow I don't think she would have taken too kindly to them. She was reminding me of Kelly which was putting me into an even worse mood. Partly because Kelly can do that to you and partly because once again I was being reminded of what I had to do- alone.  
  
"Fine, you witch." I nearly laughed then. Witch? And Elizabeth probably thought she had said something that would shock me.  
  
We were interrupted from this little slinging match by a door banging outside. Seconds later there were footsteps on the porch and the entrance door banged. Mr de Silva's voice filtered through the wall. "We've lost the foal." He sounded way angry. I was planning my escape from Elizabeth but an angry Ricardo de Silva might be worse.  
  
Something shimmered by the door so I turned my head and promptly screamed. There standing in front of me was the ghost of the foal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunchtime Elizabeth was shooting me dirty looks. She hadn't been too impressed when I had screamed at thin air but I think I had a right to. I knew I was a mediator but how the hell was I supposed to mediate a horse? It wasn't like it was Mr Ed and could talk and say, "My mumma kicked me and I want her put down," or anything like that. Not only had I been through a time warp, I'd been through a mediator warp?  
  
I was kind of hoping someone up there would make life easier so I wouldn't be seeing dead people and I could get on with finding my way out of here. They must have had a very sick sense of humour.  
  
"More bread, darling?" Mary-Anne said holding out the plate. "No thanks Mrs de- I mean Mary-Anne. Can I go- be excused?" Seriously this manners thing was really starting to piss me off.  
  
"Sure, I'll save some cake for you," she called as I walked back to my room. As I entered the door again I caught my skirt on the nail again. I very nearly screamed with frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I trudged wearily to my room after the fun excitement of dancing after dinner. I swear my hoop skirt was still swishing. I had opted out of singing around the piano saying I was tired. Pretty soon I'd have to do these things since they'd think I was being antisocial. Jesse hadn't been there since he'd been out with his dad trying to pick some new cattle after our neighbours had heard about the foal and offered us two in sympathy. Why you would do that I do not know. The mystery of the cowfolk.  
  
I was feeling pretty snoozy when I entered my room but not so snoozy I missed what was on the bed. The little foal was curled up on my bed sleeply soundly. "This is not happening," I muttered as I stomped over to the bed.  
  
"Right, little chap. You are not staying here. This is my bed, mine." The foal opened it's eyes and blinked at me. I hoped against hope Elizabeth wouldn't come in and see me yelling at the bed. More fuel for her fire of dislike against me. I tried pushing the thing but it was heavy for a little thing.  
  
Eventually I gave up and looked in the closet to see what I had for choice of night wear. Not much it turned out. A few skimpy little see though things. Pass. One cotton nightdress with bunnies that would have only covered my butt by an inch. Definite pass. One checked thing that was slightly see though but decent a length. It would have to do. I pulled it out and my gaze fell on my choice of wear for tomorrow. Let's see there was a hoop skirt, a hoop skirt and oh yes. A hoop skirt. I closed the closet and waddled over the bathroom. If you had seen me in this skirt you would have known why.  
  
I got changed and returned to my room. Or Elizabeth's. To me it didn't matter. I decided my options were a) sleep on the floor and look like a right jackass since there was nothing on my bed or b) try and swap beds with Elizabeth. Mine was flat and lumpy. Elizabeth's was a picture of glamour with filmy curtains/ Why couldn't I have gotten that considering the total non-coverage of my night wear? I decided I'd go for a, my reason? That I liked sleeping on the floor occasionally. Lame I know, but what else could I say?  
  
I took the spare sheets from the end of my bed (in case I got cold during the night) and made a temporary bed. I snatched the pillow (the horse can't get everything!) and went to sleep. The night was moonless and the swishing of the plants outside lulled me to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were screams all around. A frantic voice in the background was telling everyone to stay calm. I felt cold, clammy arms grip me and lift me, high, high, higher. Get your filthy hands off me, I wanted to say but the words didn't come out. Stop it! But once again all that come out was silence. Voices in the background were saying, "She's lost a lot of blood from a gunshot wound. We need urgent assistance." I woke up from the blackness but could only see through hazy eyes filled with fog. There was red rivers pouring down my body, it felt sticky but warm. I looked down at my shoulder and there was a gaping hole filled with blood and I had to stop myself from gagging. It hurt, it hurt....  
  
I woke up with a jolt and looked around. I was still on the floor in Jesse's house and that had just been a dream but I knew it wasn't. I had felt the connection. For a short while I had been there. This combined with all the crap that was my life began to get to me.  
  
I started crying quietly into my pillow. If anyone heard me they'd think I was homesick. I mean why else would I be crying? It wouldn't be because I'm not in my proper time but if I was I would be dying of a gunshot wound? Also that in this time my only contact with the outside world (or should I say time?) didn't even recognise me? And that the ghost of a dead horse was the reason I was sleeping on the floor? I had to face facts. I either had to do this on my own or else I would never get out of here.  
  
While I was thinking these self-pitying thoughts I heard creaks coming from outside the room. I tensed and stopped crying wiping the tears from my eyes. The door creaked open and I heard someone enter the room, padding lightly to my bed. I felt someone kneel down and place their hand on my shoulder. I tried to scream thinking maybe someone was coming to kill me and then someone place a hand on my mouth...  
  
Author Note: The fluff factor hasn't been high yet but it's coming! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Not being able to scream, I used my second instinct- to bite. Hard. "Ouch, Susannah what are you doing?" a familiar voice said. I rolled over to my side and found myself face to face with none other than Jesse.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked in total confusion. "What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"It's the only way I can talk to you without someone overhearing. Follow me." He then slipped out of the room and waited outside the door. "Susannah why aren't you coming?"  
  
Let's see. My night gown may not be Playboy material but it sure is bordering on it. A bit embarrassing don't you think?  
  
But instead I said, "Well you'll have to let me get changed Jesse. I mean it's not like I have a dressing gown."  
  
"Alright Susannah, I'll go get you mine." And then he turned and walked out of the room. Suddenly I was hit with a realisation. Jesse hadn't asked how I had known his name. Only his mom called him that and she hadn't called him that while I was there. Jesse must know me. But why was he acting like he didn't? That hurt more than a hoop skirt ever would.  
  
Jesse came back with this royal blue thing that was slightly oversized and trailed on the floor. Jesse was convulsed with laughter when he saw me in it but quiet laughter since we weren't out the house yet.  
  
As soon as the door closed I turned around angrily and said, "Spill, de Silva. You acted this morning like you didn't even know my name but yet you don't question the fact I call you Jesse when only your mother does that. And if I remember correctly she hasn't called you that, has she? Are you pretending not to know me or do you really not know me?"  
  
I expected Jesse to act all confused at this, he might have thought I'd learnt his name when he wasn't around. I could be completely mistaken considering how crappy my life was going at the moment. But to my relief he answered differently.  
  
"Susannah, I do remember you but I have had to be careful. I've been sensing something not quite right in this house. Someone is not who they seem. I am sure it is to do with you ending up here but I don't have proof."  
  
"Yeah but what does that do with you pretending to not know me?" I demanded.  
  
"Susannah, we are not supposed to have met yet. One person knows I know you. The rest don't. How would I explain it?"  
  
"Oh that sounds reasonable. But if you said you knew me you should've just said that and the non-suspicious ones would have asked how you knew and bingo, you'd have your answer."  
  
"Susannah, this person is smarter than that. They got you here didn't they? They'll be watching you and ask the same questions as the others."  
  
"Oh that's great. I finally get my own stalker. I must be really famous as a mediator now. Heck I can even guide the horses of this world to their afterlife."  
  
"What?" Jesse said looking extremely confused.  
  
"Well, you know that foal that died today? It paid me a visit. Maybe I should contact the Horse Whisperer to come help me. I repeat what the horse says, the horse whisperer tells me what it means and I guide the thing to heaven for horsies."  
  
"Susannah, you're babbling."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep? We'll talk some more about this in the morning. Somewhere private though, okay? How about the hay loft in the stables after breakfast?"  
  
Somewhere private with Jesse. Count me in. "Okay."  
  
"Good night Susannah."  
  
"Night night Jesse."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hay was making my nose itch. Inside the stables didn't smell too good either. I was sitting on the hay bale in the most comfortable position you could get into in a hoop skirt.  
  
I heard the sound of steps on the ladder and a few seconds later Jesse hauled himself into the hayloft. "So what's the plan?" I asked, feeling the need to sneeze, and wanting to get out of this place quickly before I blew the loft down.  
  
"We wait and watch. Sooner or later we will notice things that don't quite fit and we'll get things back to normal."  
  
"Jesse, have you gone nuts? Last night you said this person was smart so they most likely won't slip up. I'll be stuck here for a few centuries!"  
  
"And would that be so bad?" Jesse asked.  
  
That sounded suspiciously like Jesse was very into the idea of us being together, both alive this time, but loving Jesse or not there was no way I could stay in this time. "Sure it'd be fun to hang around with you Jesse but there is about a million reasons for me to go back. My family, my friends not to mention the fact your sister Elizabeth hates my guts." I didn't add that Maria would also be making an appearance in the near future. I didn't even want to mention that bitch's name aloud much less actually see her.  
  
"Hate is a strong word Susannah. Elizabeth was let down badly by her boyfriend. She was expecting him to propose and he ran away. I would've thought you would have been sympathetic since you were with Heather. If I remember she tried to kill you but you had compassion for her situation, why can't you show it for Elizabeth?"  
  
I started to feel a bit ashamed. I had actually defended her, even after the psycho bitch had tried to kill me. What had Elizabeth done to me except call me a witch? Hardly groundbreaking stuff. Plus the whole being left behind by your true love thing would suck. Especially if you thought you were going to get married, even at 16. She must really had been in love.  
  
"I suppose so. But how am I going to do anything remotely interesting when I have to help a horse to the afterlife, patch up a fight with your sister and get myself out of here?"  
  
"You'll have time Susannah, relax." Jesse said with a smile on his face. He stretched out like a cat on the hay, totally peaceful and serene. How he could be happy around something that made you sneeze like there was no tomorrow? I watched him as he picked up a strand and twisted it between his fingers. He looked so at home here. I could have watched him for hours.  
  
Jesse caught me looking and said with a curious expression on his face, "What are you looking at Susannah?"  
  
I flushed at being caught so unashamedly staring. "I was watching the horses," I said which wasn't a complete lie. Behind Jesse there was this little window and out it you could see the meadows.  
  
Then acting on complete impulse, or it might have been the effect the hay was having on me, I threw some of the hay in Jesse's hair. I got up laughing as Jesse looked quite funny with it in his hair.  
  
Jesse started chasing me then with a bundleful of hay and just as Jesse had advised I began to relax. It seemed so surreal to be mucking around with Jesse like this. Jesse corned me and then stuck the hay into my hair.  
  
"Jesse," I squealed, "that will take ages to get out!"  
  
Jesse moved closer to me and suddenly the hay didn't matter. He was about an inch away from me. Then he leant over and started picking the hay from my hair, which wasn't totally unpleasant. As he straightened up he gazed into my eyes. I gazed back and got myself ready, for what I was certain, was going to be a kiss. As Jesse lowered his head I felt my nose twitch. And at the worst possible moment I sneezed, nearly sliming Jesse.  
  
"Sorry," I said mortified. Why did my timing in life have to suck?  
  
"Do not be sorry querida," Jesse said and then he quickly leant over and gave me a short, sweet kiss on the lips. "I will see you lunch time at the piano for songs?" Jesse asked. I nodded my head, still in a stupor, even thought the mention of piano and songs would normally have had me gagging. "I have to go help my dad now. See you at lunch time Susannah." Then he turned and went down the ladder. I shook myself out of my love struck fog long enough to have good look at his butt, which was exceptionally fine in those tight, black pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After lunch the family gathered around the piano. But not just the de Silvas, there were about 10 other people there.  
  
"Um, hi," I said, wishing Jesse had told me about these people. I had no idea who they were but what I really needed to know was if I was supposed to know them.  
  
Jesse must have seen my discomfort and said, "Susannah, you remember the Clunes and the Macfarlanes? Our neighbours?"  
  
"Oh sure," I said, grateful for the save. "How are you all doing?''  
  
"Fine, thank you," came a smooth voice from my left. I turned to see a brown haired boy, totally tan and muscly and with the attitude of a guy who always got what he wanted. And at the moment, judging by his look, what he wanted was me.  
  
"Okay I'm going now, talk to you later maybe?" I said, knowing I had absolutely no intention of talking to this creep again. I started to walk off but he followed me. I noticed Elizabeth shooting me dirty looks. It mustn't have done much for her confidence seeing guys going for me. But this guy was a sleaze who'd go for anything with two legs and a skirt.  
  
I walked over to Elizabeth hoping to clear up our little fight and also to get rid of this loser who was trailing me everywhere.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I said.  
  
Elizabeth shot me a surprised and confused look. "Okay, where do you want to talk?"  
  
"Outside would be best." I said gesturing to the boy who was standing there with his hand on my arm. I brushed it off and walked outside with Elizabeth following me.  
  
When I got outside she asked me point blank, "Why do you want to talk to me? You've made it pretty clear that you think I'm irritating and stupid." She sounded on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look, I want to get this cleared up. I was in a bad mood because thing weren't exactly going my way. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but I think you need to get wise. If this boy left you, it means he wasn't ready and if he doesn't come back and beg for your forgiveness, he's not worth it and you should leave him alone. What jerk leads a girl on like that?"  
  
I realised too late what I'd said. Elizabeth looked up from the patch of dirt she was staring at. "How did you know that? Did my mother tell you?" she said suspiciously.  
  
"No actually it was Jesse."  
  
Elizabeth burst into tears. I stared at her then awkwardly put my arm around her. I had learnt a bit from watching my mum comfort Doc but I didn't make a point of going around touching people without an excuse.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping no one would come out and see her crying.  
  
"All the guys like you and me? Plain Elizabeth? Even my boyfriend isn't willing to commit to me." She then started sobbing some more.  
  
"Hey listen to me, Lizzy. You are not ugly, far from it. Who said that you were?"  
  
"My b-boyfriend, he said I was an ugly whore and that I would never get a guy. He said if I left him I would stay a lonely spinster the rest of my life."  
  
I looked in horror at Elizabeth. This guy had pulled out her heart and stomped all over it and told her total lies.  
  
"Look, I bet you that you won't be single your whole life. What I reckon you need is a boyfriend. Someone who cares for you, not uses you. I'll help you look.." I said.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Elizabeth said, sniffling.  
  
"Sure." Then we walked back to the piano room arm around each others shoulders and I felt a warmth knowing that I had another friend to help me through getting out of here, even if she didn't know that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never thought I would get a clue from a piano singing session. But I did and I didn't even notice it. It was hard enough to keep a smile on my face let alone actually sing the songs. Songs about cowboys, wishing for a genie to help out on the ranch, sad old love songs. The list went on.  
  
Later on, just before I went to sleep I wasn't thinking anything about the songs. I was thinking about becoming friends with Elizabeth and my kiss with Jesse. If I'm honest my thoughts were mostly 99.9% Jesse. Luckily the foal was nowhere to be seen and I was in my own bed. Maybe giving it a comfortable bed for the night was all it took. But deep down I knew it would come back.  
  
Just before I went to sleep some niggly thought was trying to push itself into my brain but I ignored it and went to sleep.  
  
Then I had the dream and it all became clear... 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much! :) I got another *ahem* computer ban for not practising my violin :D. But I'm back, sorry for the wait.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
We were sitting around the piano, Elizabeth by my side and Jesse on the other side of the room. Janice Macfarlane was sitting by the piano, her frilly skirt trailing off the bench of the stool. Jesse was throwing me distracting smiles as he had noticed that me and Elizabeth were now friends.  
  
Janice turned around. "This song is every farmer's dream," she smiled and turned back to the piano. "A genie helping us out." I turned so Mrs Macfarlane wouldn't see me roll my eyes and all of a sudden there was me sitting in front of the computer looking up things on ghosts in present time. Flicking through the pages on poltergeists and ghosts seeking revenge, skipping past an article on genies. The computer then blurred and Doc's face stared out of it.  
  
"Sam got the part of the genie but it doesn't matter, I'm going to be the producer, Suze!"  
  
I woke up then. I was so confused about Doc actually auditioning for a play that I didn't see the hints. Did Doc audition for a play back in my time? Am I still alive? Then my brain twigged to the significance of it all. The word genie had been mentioned three times. Normally I wouldn't listen to my dreams but I had a strong instinct that this one was a sign and I had already had that one connecting me back to my life. Someone was trying to tell me something. But a genie?  
  
It was then I really wished Doc was here. He knew how to source information like nobody's business. I tried really hard to recall the information on genies so I could compare to what was happening to me. I would either have the main spirit behind this mix up or I would learn that my imagination was way too overactive.  
  
Genies were solitary, no that was vampires. Genies were mischievous and if you got on the wrong side of them they liked causing trouble when they helped you with your wishes. They also could mould to fit any shape but sometimes their personality shone through.  
  
Okay, that sounded a lot like what I was going through here. Think Suze, think. Start with the first bit. Who had I pissed off in my time? I remembered the party, Carrie getting mad at me for making her look selfish and the boy who had killed himself and maybe me. There were two people right there.  
  
And whose personality had I noticed more, Carrie's chirping or that boy's sullen despair? I sat back on the bed, my eyes flitting to Elizabeth. She had been acting pretty sullen over the last week. But then she had been nice and nothing at all like that yesterday.  
  
And then there was Mary-Anne. She certainly liked to talk a lot but maybe that was just her nature. I could ask her and then she would think I was a weirdo if I was wrong. The same went for Elizabeth.  
  
There was only one person I could ask who could help me. I put on Jesse's dressing gown and tiptoed over to his room. I knocked lightly on his door and heard sleepy groaning as Jesse woke up.  
  
"Ssh," I said as I tiptoed to his bedside. Jesse, to my delight, did not sleep in anything but a pair of boxers. I had to stop myself from staring but it was hard. Jesse has one damn fine body.  
  
"Susannah?" Jesse said groggily pulling up the duvet, much to my disappointment. "What are you doing here? At this time in the morning?"  
  
I sat down on the floor and started telling Jesse about my suspicions. Jesse looked thoughtful while I told him what I knew and my evidence for it. "So, what I need to know is, have you noticed any changes in Elizabeth or your mother?" I finished off.  
  
"Well Susannah. My mother always was chatting but maybe she is talking more because you are here. Elizabeth has also been sullen since her boyfriend took off on her."  
  
"Hey, how long has Elizabeth been moping around?"  
  
"A couple of weeks. Why, Susannah?"  
  
"Because if she was mopey before I came the genie must have been around then. The changes most likely would have occurred when I arrived. So she mustn't have the genie inside her, right? So it must be Mary-Anne and the genie must be Carrie." I said, excitedly.  
  
I heard a throat clear behind me. "So you figured it out, I was hoping you would."  
  
The chirpy voice was most definitely Carrie's but when I spun around it was most definitely Mary-Anne standing there, smiling calmly.  
  
"Why did you send me here?" I demanded, slowly getting angry. I was ready to kick some genie butt, I was that mad.  
  
"You don't know? But it was in your dream, in your thoughts afterwards. You made me angry. When your little dead lover boy over there wished you would stay with him, I granted his wish. It's the genie way. But I didn't have to do it properly. You came back in time to stay with Jesse, just the way he wanted."  
  
"You knew he meant for me to stay alive in my time. And I suppose it was you who made me see the dead horse?"  
  
"Yes, I read your thoughts. You didn't want to run into any human ghosts, so instead you got animals. Don't worry you did a good job, the foal is very happy."  
  
Mary-Anne, or should I say Carrie, clicked her fingers and the foal appeared beside her. Instead of a normal glow the horse had a blood red aura.  
  
"Um, what happened to that...that thing?" I stuttered as the horse had plain evil written over it. Jesse took a few protective steps toward me.  
  
"Oh, he was kicked by his mother every time he slept. You mediated him by letting him sleep peacefully on your bed. But when he left to move onwards I went back and got him from Hell. Turns out this foal killed another foal while they were playing. No one would have known he was a murderer, they would have passed it off as an accident, a fluke of nature. Now he is my partner. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Yes, how about why don't you go to hell?" I yelled before I rushed her, ramming her to the floor. I was punching her face with my fists.  
  
"Little Star," she rasped and the foal ran over to me and starting trodding on me with his heavy hooves. In return I punched her hard in the chest and stomach area.  
  
"You bitch," she wheezed and suddenly everything in Jesse's room lifted up and started spinning. When would I learn?  
  
"Susannah," Jesse called. "We have to go. Now."  
  
I tried to move but the foal was pinning me down. Smoke came out of Mary- Anne's lifeless body and suddenly Carrie was standing above me, larger than life. "You. Will. Pay. For. That."  
  
The foal was now suitably scared and dematerialised to leave me with the wrath of one angry genie, and a whole lotta flying furniture.  
  
Jesse rushed over and took my arm and we ran out of the room. In the hallway we bumped into Elizabeth, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Susannah, Hector, what's that noise? What's going on?"  
  
"Um it's too hard to explain," I told her, tugging at her arm, "but we've got to get out of here."  
  
Then the smoke started curling around the door. It formed a giant hand and beckoned towards us. We stood, mesmerised by it. I knew we had to run but I couldn't move my legs. Elizabeth screamed and then the hand grabbed us and we were moving through tendrils of grey smoke. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yes I know this took a long time and it's short but I kept restarting it and restarting it planning to make it longer since I'd taken awhile to update. Once again thanks for the reviews. They help me a lot to make the story better. I'll try to get the next bit up as quickly as possible and for it to be longer!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
All I could think when I was being sucked through that great, grey, smoky hole was been there, done that. It was not even scary or exciting. But I did want to know where I would end up this time. I highly doubted Carrie would send me back to my normal time. I felt sorry for anyone who had crossed her path- they were probably still in Mexico or Ancient Greece.  
  
Suddenly there was a jolt and I was lying on the road with cars screeching past me, trying to avoid me. Great place to land me Carrie, I thought bitterly as my hand was nearly run over by a passing cyclist. Plus my butt and back really hurt, landing on cement is no joke.  
  
I turned around and saw I was in the busy part of Carmel. The place with no traffic lights. I hurriedly picked myself off the road and ran to the sidewalk. I saw a shimmer and Jesse and Elizabeth materialised next to me. I must have come back to present time because they were both back to normal, well as normal as you could be being dead.  
  
"Well that was a nightmare, wasn't it Jesse?" Jesse nodded in affirmation. "C'mon let's go home," I said not waiting for an answer and started walking briskly down the street. I was back in normal clothes, thank God, but I felt as if I hadn't washed in weeks, or should I say years.  
  
For a few minutes me, Elizabeth and Jesse walked along in companionable silence. My mind was churning with all the possibilities of my little time trip. How long had I been gone? Did I recover from being shot? Was I even shot in the first place?  
  
I soon got my answers when I walked in the door to my house. My mum was lounging on the sofa, her feet up and reading a magazine. Andy was in the kitchen cooking, what I presumed to be lunch.  
  
'Hey, everybody. I'm home." I said but I didn't quite expect the reaction I got. My mum turned dead white and sat up really quickly. From the kitchen I heard a pan drop. My mum swivelled her neck and when she saw me she fainted. Yep, fainted. What had been going on while I was gone? My mum has never fainted in her life.  
  
Andy rushed out from the kitchen. "Suze, is that you?"  
  
Of course, it's me. Why do people say stupid things like that? But instead of snapping irritably- I had just been through an ordeal alright? A little snappiness was allowed- I just shrugged and said, "Of course, it's me. Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
"But Suze, you went missing a few years back while you were in hospital. After all this time we accepted the fact you were never coming back. But you're here-" It was at this point Andy broke off sobbing, which wasn't a little bit embarrassing. And I began to notice things I hadn't noticed before that I probably should have. More wrinkles on Andy's face, how the spa outside was completely finished and seemed to have extensions but when I stepped in the front of the mirror I didn't see any changes to me.  
  
Sure I had a little bit of grey dust in places (no doubt thanks to Carrie's tunnel of fun) but I didn't look older, taller, slimmer or fatter. I looked like the same 16 year old girl I'd been when I'd left. Surely I should have changed in a few years?  
  
"Andy, do you mind if I go to my room?" I asked Andy, who by now had gone to revive my mother with some cold water.  
  
"Sure Suze, but don't go anywhere." Like I would, it would probably give them heart attacks if they thought I had gone again.  
  
I trudged up the stairs eager to just relax on my bed and let this nightmare be over. As I stood on the landing, I looked with disbelief at my room's door. It had been boarded up. I guess Andy had forgotten about this. I crumpled to my knees outside the door, suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness from my journey through time and the exhaustion at what circumstances Carrie had landed me in. The door down the hall creaked and Doc poked his head out. At first I didn't recognise him since he had grown so much and his ears didn't stick out as much.  
  
"Suze? Is that you?" Doc asked in a timid little voice. Then there was this blur and Doc had his arms around me and as talking to me in a snuffly voice. "We missed you so much, Suze. We thought you were never going to come back."  
  
I wrapped my arms around Doc tentatively. ''Where did you go?" Doc was asking. Oh crap, what would I say to that? But I didn't have to worry since Doc started dragging me to the phone.  
  
"We've got to phone Brad and Jake." He explained, dialling the number. "Where are Brad and Jake now?" I asked curiously. "Well, they both moved into college after you had been missing two years."  
  
My mouth must have dropped open right at that point. I had been gone for at least two years? I felt really closed in right about that point and like I couldn't breathe. Jesse stepped in behind me and gave me a short hug. I had forgotten he was there. I started to sniffle, which was really, really embarrassing. Elizabeth, who had also followed me up the stairs, went to my other side and gripped my shoulder in a sign of support.  
  
Don't cry Suze, keep it together. But I couldn't help it and soon the tears were spilling out like a water fountain. I didn't even notice Doc talk into the phone. The questions were rushing through my head at the speed of light. I really needed to talk to someone, but who?  
  
I knew just who to go to and I turned on my heel and climbed out the window. I forgot about Andy telling me to stay put and jumped from the roof and just ran, the tears streaming down my face. I grabbed the bicycle in the garage, knocking over a few things and then I was off pedalling like a madwoman. 


	8. Chapter 8

Time Warp is now completed. The last chapter will be Chapter Nine. Thank you all for reviewing my story and giving me feedback. I might start work on another story since the holidays are coming up but only if I think of an idea. :)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
When I arrived at school, it seemed there was no-one there. It had no lights on (not like it needed any, it was still daylight) and there were virtually no cars there. I didn't even know what day it was but it must have been a Saturday or Sunday if no-one was around.  
  
I propped the bicycle against the bushes and walked around the school. There didn't seem to be any movement so it was hardly likely that Father D was there. I was just about to grab the bicycle and leave. There was no point in sticking around if no-one was here. Just as I was leaving there was a rustle behind me.  
  
"Hey, what are ya doing here?" I turned around and saw the caretaker, holding a bottle of spray and mop, emerge from the entranceway. "Don't I know ya?" He said, peering at my face.  
  
"I'm looking for Father Dominic, the principal of this school?" I said purposely not answering his other question. The caretaker's intent stare was really starting to bug me.  
  
The caretaker whistled. "Where ya been these last few years, missy? Father D long gone. Had a heart attack. There's this new lady principal now with really massive boobs..."  
  
He trailed off as he realised I had sprinted off but I could hear him in the distance shouting that I had left my bike behind. I didn't care. Father D dead? There was no way he could be. He had to help me since he was the only one who could understand the mediating business. Well apart from Jesse.  
  
I ran as hard as I could to the cemetery, not even caring that there was sweat dripping down my face and my hair was a mess. In fact, I didn't even care. I felt like the real Suze had been taken away with the time travelling. I felt lonely and depressed.  
  
At the cemetery I wandered down the rows of headstones, searching for Father D's so I could maybe get him to come back for advice. But I couldn't find it anywhere. That's weird, I thought. Father D said he wanted to be buried here.  
  
A twig snapped and I heard a soft snort of laughter. I whirled around to see Carrie, in her normal form or as close to normal as someone who could imitate bodies could be, standing behind me.  
  
"They call you the mediator but you're not very smart, are you?" she sneered down at me. "You think Father Dominic is dead? You never actually heard that, did you?" And then she exploded in hysterical peals of laughter again.  
  
I realised then that she'd been following me, listening to my thoughts, the way an average annoying genie with an attitude would do.  
  
"You've been following me, haven't you?" I demanded.  
  
Carrie smirked, "Ever since I met you. But you never realised because you are the worst mediator I have ever seen. I could be with you for centuries and you'd never notice. Wait, I already have."  
  
I should have been angry right about now but I was still in my half depressed mood. "So what happened to Father D?" I asked.  
  
"He's in hospital, in a permanent coma. After you left things weren't the same for him. He'd spend all day waiting for you to return but then he gave up, left the school, left town, had an accident which resulted in severe brain damage, etc, etc..."  
  
I felt so guilty, since when would Father D get that upset about me? He was such a strong person. There was no way I could affect him that much. I looked Carrie in the eye. "Would this have happened if I hadn't disappeared back in time?"  
  
She snorted, amused by my question. "God, no. Every little thing you do affects how the future will go and your disappearing into time turned everyone into snivelling freaks as far as I could tell. Why are all these people worried about someone like you?"  
  
I wasn't oblivious to the insults she had hurtled my way, even if they might have been true- who would worry about me?, but my mind was fixed on one thing.  
  
"Can I please go back to normal, Carrie?"  
  
Normally I'm not a pushover or gullible and I will fight to get my way so good tiurmphs and all that but what happened next was my heart thinking. I had been through so much and it was really beginning to wear away my nerves and my common sense. I would have agreed to anything if I thought it would have gotten me back to normal. If I hadn't been so doubtful of myself there was no way I would have trusted a bitch like Carrie with my life.  
  
"Sure, just stand over there," she said in an overly sweet tone, pointing to a gravestone. When I looked more closely I saw it was Jesse's.  
  
I numbly did what she said, hoping everything would finally turn out right. Carrie looked at me and only then I saw the evil glint in her eye. She was going to make things worse but I couldn't bring myself to care. Her finger started glowing grey and smoke twisted around my legs. I felt it tug on me when all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground. Hard.  
  
"Jesus Christo Susannah, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
I looked up to see Jesse holding me snug. Normally this would have sent me into fits of ecstasy but my brain was too far gone. I just wanted this hell to be over.  
  
"Out of my way, Jesse. I'm going to a better place."  
  
Jesse stared at me like I was bordering on the nutso stage. I knew I was, I just didn't have the strength to do something about it.  
  
"Susannah," he whispered trying to pull me away, "we have to get out of here."  
  
I batted him away, not wanting him to get caught up in my problems again. My feet started walking towards the smoke which was also moving towards me. Jesse tried one last lunge for my arm but Carrie was too quick for him and with her powers knocked him out.  
  
All of a sudden something hit Carrie hard on the head. She crumpled in a heap and I could see the anxious face of Elizabeth staring at me. When she saw I was still walking, entranced by the smoke, she raced over and grabbed me.  
  
"Jesse, help me!" she screamed while Jesse moaned on the ground. Her voice seemed to revive him and he got to his feet, clutching his head. Together the two managed to restrained me and dematerialised holding me between them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Have you ever dematerialised before? Well let me tell you, it's way weird. Or maybe it was because I had gone all the way back to where I actually should have been. But still.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was lying in a hospital bed with everyone crowded around me. I looked down and saw a bandage on my shoulder. A wave of relief washed over me but I also remember thinking how that scar would not look good in a swimsuit. I could also still remember my adventures in the past, which was surprising, but it was good to know that everything was where it should be and I was alive.  
  
A nurse, Father D, alive and kicking I might add, my mum, Andy, Doc, Sleepy and Dopey, Cee Cee and Adam crowded around my tiny bed were representing the visitors that were alive and on the dead side Jesse, Elizabeth and the boy who had been the cause of the entire trouble (I later found out from Cee Cee that his name was Robert Ingel).  
  
There was a lot of sobbing and crying (from my mum) and a lot of relief that I was awake but I couldn't sit around in a sopfest right now. There was something I had to do.  
  
"Um, could I please be alone for a second?" I said knowing how rude it sounded for me to request everyone to leave just when I had come out from a life threatening coma but there was no way I could talk to a ghost with all these people around. With the exception of Father D but this wasn't meant for him.  
  
Thankfully the nurse seemed to agree with this. "Yes, she probably should have a little alone time," the nurse said. "It's best sometimes after an accident of this severity. The shock and all."  
  
Everyone filed out reluctantly. Father D giving me a questioning look and inclining his head towards Robert and my mum stopping and kissing me on the forehead and promising she'd visit later and finally the room was empty. Well empty of alive people anyway.  
  
I turned my head in Robert's direction, ignoring the little shoots of pain coming from my shoulder area. "What do you want?" I asked him, not feeling up to mediating so soon and he could probably tell from the snippiness of my tone. I tried to relax in case he took offence again and something even worse occurred.  
  
He spoke quite quietly, all the rage seemed to have been zapped from him with his death. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I'm sorry for everything. Could you please pass this note to my half-sister? She's the only close family I've ever had. I'm so sorry, so so sorry..."  
  
When I nodded my head he was off, still muttering how sorry he was. I stared at the envelope in my hand wondering how sad his sister would be when she read this. Luckily he had made it easy for me by including her name and address. I think he was going to post it because there was even a stamp.  
  
With Jesse and Elizabeth left by my bedside, I drifted off into what was a well deserved sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nearly as soon as I got released from hospital I delivered the note. I could've posted it but I didn't think of it, plus the girl would probably have been upset. You can't do it that impersonally, even if it sounds like the easy way out.  
  
I had a really bad scar, just like I had thought, from where I had been shot but it was recovering fast. Although it was a rather ugly shade of purple-green which would clash with most of the bikinis I owned and also with singlet tops but I never wore them since they were so impractical.  
  
As I walked down the street, I remembered my conversation with Jesse straight after I had gotten home yesterday. I had immediately gone up to my room to just sit and think. About mediating, about what had happened, just life in general. It was while I was doing this Jesse had appeared.  
  
"Are you alright, Susannah?" he asked while I nearly jumped out of skin. Forget being exorcised, there's another way to get your soul out of you. Just get an extremely hot ghost to materialise while you are in deep thought.  
  
Yes, I had started to say, not wanting to drag Jesse into yet another Suze mood swing but then all my feelings came rushing out, the way they do whenever Jesse is involved.  
  
"No, I'm not. I froze out there Jesse. This was something important that could have mucked up stuff even more than it was already mucked up and I let my emotions get in the way. I let my fears get to me. I choked, I blew it. What if it happens again?"  
  
I started sobbing, something I am totally embarrassed of doing, especially in front of Jesse. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I handle it now?"  
  
Jesse, instead of laughing like I thought he would, pulled me closer and held me tight rocking me like a baby. When he spoke, it was in that gentle soft voice that made me swoon. "It was Carrie, Susannah. She was controlling you. There is nothing wrong with you."  
  
I tried to let myself be satisfied with his answer but it still nagged in my head. "But Jesse," I said peering up at his strong jaw, "Carrie just grants wishes. Do you think in my subconscious she heard me tell myself I was a lousy mediator and heard all my fears and she made them come true, whether I wanted them to or not. Do you think she heard me say I didn't want to do this anymore? Even though sometimes I think that it can be a pain, it's still part of me. Plus I would never have met you or Elizabeth or still be able to talk to Dad-"  
  
Jesse must have gotten sick of listening to me beat myself up because he tilted his head and kissed me. Just like he had in the hay shed. Except this was a way deeper and sweeter kiss and I wished it would go on forever.  
  
Jesse broke the kiss off and said, "You are the best mediator I have seen and don't let anyone trick you into thinking you are not."  
  
Then he pulled me closer and kissed me again. I was melting into him when we were interrupted by Elizabeth materialising into the room.  
  
"Susannah, I have decided..." she trailed off as she realised what we were doing. Jesse and I broke apart, my legs still weak from his kisses. Elizabeth was smirking from ear to ear. I sure I must have been smiling like a loony too.  
  
"I see you and my brother have gotten close," she teased. "What I was going to say is I'm moving on to Heaven. You helped me Susannah by making me realise George was- how do you say it?- pondscum, you stopped me from weeping over him my whole life. I married a good guy instead."  
  
She saw me open my mouth to ask a question and must have read my mind. "Yes I know the past shouldn't have changed but it did and it didn't affect anything. Maybe it was supposed to happen and they got it wrong first time round and you were sent to fix it."  
  
I didn't really believe that but I couldn't think of any other reason myself.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Bye Susannah, thank you for being a great friend." I ran to give her a hug and with a smile to me and Jesse, she dematerialised.  
  
"You did a good job Susannah, see? You are nowhere near worthless." Jesse said with a cheeky grin, "Where were we?" And then he pulled me into his arms and we stayed there for a little while more.  
  
But I was pulled- or should I say knocked- out of my reverie when I collided with a letterbox. I looked down at the number. I was here. I walked up the overgrown driveway and rang the doorbell. The deck was on a severe lean and the plants didn't look like they had seen any water for months.  
  
A thin, mousy girl I recognised from school opened the door and peered out curiously at me. She looked about 15.  
  
I thrust out my hand with the note in it, feeling like a brick. "Here, Robert wanted you to read this."  
  
The girl gingerly took the note and read it, tears flowing from her eyes. She collapsed into my arms sobbing as I patted her awkwardly on the back.  
  
She blew her nose and wiped her eyes then looked up at me and in a very quiet voice said, "Thank you."  
  
I let her hug me for a little while and then she turned to go instead uttering one last thanks. I stood there watching the door close softly. I felt a small twinge of satisfaction. This was what mediating was all about.  
  
Well not totally. I mean the best part was waiting for me at home, if you know what I mean.  
  
A big thank you for your reviews goes out to:-  
  
Summer, NyzWickedPrincezZ, Lady of the Lilacs, Triple creasant, melanie, FridayBourne, xiaoxiao, Iris, ndblue123, Redaura, lazee2signin, Cassie, Dixiehnsnluver, DrenchedinWine, trickhayden, dreamerbabylioness, The Ultimate Reviewer, darkcherry, Divine-Bovines, lil, xoxolx3, j'ashley, Gliniel de Silva Malfoy+Wood, la la, Rashuko, Airna, FearlessGMoore, Hannah Abby, Alanna Rockwell, strawberry_miow, Lady Elizabeth and to everyone who reviews after this chapter has gone up!!! :)  
  
If you're unsure of anything in my story or want to question something please write it in your review and I'll make a chapter answering any questions. 


End file.
